Setimientos revelados
by Ary Lusifer
Summary: Un descuido puede revelar mas cosas de las que esperas. Someoka x Fubuki  principalmente pura curcileria, pero espero le den una oportunidad


En esta parte hablare yo así que si no quieren leerlo sáltense hasta la próxima línea XP

Bueno esta historia nació de que me encanta la pareja de someoka fubuki, pero casi no hay historias de ellos entonces como que necesite crear una (a someoka le falta mas amor en fanfiction) y eso, mi randomeo previo historia jeje

Muchas gracias a seii~ por ser mi beta a pesar de que no le gusta el shonen-ai ni nada cercano a el, y a tetsuko-chan por apoyarme en la ilusión de crear este fanfic

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level 5 (pero lo quiero) lo único que me pertenece es mi OC michiru

Bueno ahora con la historia gracias ~

* * *

><p>-waaaaa esto es raimon,….mmm….me pregunto donde estará onii-san<p>

En el campo de fútbol de Raimon todo el equipo entrena arduamente

-Muy bien sigan así! Con animo! - Gritaba el capitán endo mamoru a sus compañeros

-Dragon Crash!

-God hand!

-Gran tiro someoka

-por supuesto, ya veras que la próxima entrara!

-todos están muy animados hoy - exclamaba feliz la manager del equipo

-Claro seguro están emocionados de que fubuki, tachimukai y los demás hallan venido a entrenar con raimon- decía haruna

-Seguro que si

-Wolf Legendo!

-Maou the hand!

-todos están emocionados

-Hace meses que no nos veíamos por supuesto que debemos estarlo- le contestaba hiroto a midorikawa

-ammm…disculpen…

Midorikawa y Hiroto se dan vuelta para encontrarse con una pequeña niña de unos 6 años de pelo rosa hasta los hombros

-hola pequeña, que sucede, estas perdida? - dijo dulcemente hiroto a la pequeña mientras se acuclillaba para estar a su nivel

-amm…yo busco a mi hermano lo han visto?

-y como es tu hermano? – le respondía midorikawa

- es muy alto y genial! Tiene el mismo color de cabello que yo! Y es una persona muy amable …..

-mmm….eso no nos dice mucho, iré a llamar a endo a ver si nos puede ayudar- se levanta hiroto y se va caminando hacia el campo donde entrenaba el equipo

-me parece bien, y dime pequeña como te llamas?-

-amm mi nombre es…..

* * *

><p>-endo<p>

-mm? Que sucede hiroto?

-disculpa que interrumpa el entrenamiento pero encontramos una pequeña perdida, dice que busca a su hermano, pero ni midorikawa ni yo conocemos a los alumnos de raimon entonces te queríamos pedir ayuda

-una niña? claro llévame donde esta ella

-gracias esta por acá – se da vuelta y camina en la dirección en que estaba midorikawa con la niña, mientras que otros del equipo al notar que algo pasaba se acercaron a ellos y endo les explico lo que pasaba así que todos fueron donde ella

* * *

><p>-midorikawa traje a todos a ver si alguien lo sabe….que sucede porque esa cara?<p>

-…..amm puedes repetirme tu nombre por favor pequeña

-claro me llamo Michiru ,…..Someoka Michiru

-he?- exclamaron hiroto y endo

-hey chicos que sucede?- dijo someoka mientras se acercaba a ellos y al ver a la pequeña abrió los ojos en impresión – michiru que haces aquí?

-onii–san!- la pequeña corrió hacia el y se abrazo a sus piernas – te encontré!-

-hehe si muy bien michiru pero que es lo que haces aquí – dijo mientras se acuclillaba y le revolvía el cabello

-mama me dijo que necesita que vayas de compras antes de volver a casa, pero te dejaste el teléfono en tu pieza, por eso me mando a mi, aquí esta la lista – dijo pasandole una hoja de papel con una sonrisa en la cara

-a ya entiendo, gracias - dijo besándole la frente- pero no vuelvas a venir sola que es peligroso de acuerdo

-….bueno

-muy bien…..he? y ustedes porque tienen esas caras?- dijo observando las miradas perdidas de su compañeros

-so so someoka tienes una hermana menor?

-a si es endo, que no se los había dicho?

-HE! – exclamaron todos los presentes en shock mientras someoka tomaba a michiru en sus brazos y caminaba con ella hasta la banca donde se encontraban las managers del equipo

-aki te puedo pedir que la cuides mientras entrenamos

-claro someoka-kun

-gracias, ahora michiru tu quédate aquí de a cuerdo? Cuando termine el entrenamiento nos iremos juntos a casa

-bueno onii-san

* * *

><p>-waaaaa onii-san es genial!<p>

-realmente adoras a tu hermano no?

-siii aki-neesan, mi hermano es lo mejor y es muy bueno conmigo

-ya veo –rie

-Vamos fubuki!

- si someoka-kun!

Ambos corren con el balón y tiran su técnica al arco la cual endo no logra parar y entra al arco

-increíble, su técnica subió de nivel nuevamente!

-muy bien!

-es genial someoka-kun!

-hu? Quien es la persona que pateo la pelota con onii-san?

-hu? Aa ese es fubuki-kun también es delantero y ambos desarrollaron esa técnica conjunta durante nuestros viajes

-aaaa…..fubuki-san…..siii recuerdo haber escuchado a mi hermano hablar de el en casa

-…..a si? Habla de fubuki-kun con ustedes? …y les ha hablado de los otros integrantes?

-ammm…..algunos….endou-san es el capitán, emmm y también esta aki-nee, handa-san,….también había un jugador de fuego o algo así pero hace tiempo que no escucho de el….no recuerdo mucho de los demás…..

-mmm…..interesante

-wuaaa que calor, mmmm haruna-san me podrías dar una toalla

-claro enseguida

-que tal estas fubuki-kun?

-muy bien aki-san, llevaba días esperando venir, de verdad que se pasa muy bien aquí

-que bueno…mmm? Que sucede michiru-chan?

La pequeña estaba mirando detenidamente a fubuki, quien al notarlo se puso un poco nervioso

-que sucede, tengo algo en la cara?

-…busco el brillo en sus ojos

-Brillo en sus ojos?...mmmmm….estas hablando de algo que te dijo tu hermano?

-sip

-someoka-san lo dijo?- el rostro de fubuki se torno un tono mas rojo de lo normal lo cual se destacaba bastante en su blanca piel, al ver esto una pequeña sonrisa se embozo en la cara de aki que se volteo hacia michiru nuevamente

-y cuéntame michiru-chan que mas te ha dicho someoka-kun sobre fubuki-kun?

-a…aki-san

-mmm haber….recuerdo cuando volvió de su primer viaje y estuvo en el hospital un tiempo, ahí hablaba mucho de el, primero nos contó que cuando lo conocieron no podía soportarlo, y que no quería un nuevo goleador en el equipo ya que no iba a ocupar el lugar del anterior que hubo….emmm…no recuerdo mucho el nombre, y dijo que no podían llevarse bien y que nunca lo harían y que era una molestia y que lo único que quería era encontrar al antiguo goleador para hacer que se fuera…..

-….-aki sintió un escalofrió en el cuerpo y se dio vuelta para mirar la cara de fubuki quien tenia una mirada sombría y parecía que quería irse corriendo de ahí

-…si….emm creo que tengo que seguir entrena….-se comenzó a levantar

-pero luego dijo que se arrepentía de esos pensamientos ya que nunca había tenido un mejor compañero de equipo y que lamentaba no estar en el campo con el en ese momento…

El rostro de fubuki volvió a tener luz y embozó una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a sentarse, a lo que aki volvió a sonreír y mirar a michiru

-y que mas les contó

-emmm dijo que era un chico muy amable, y un gran jugador, le gustaba mucho el brillo en sus ojos cuando hacia un tiro al arco, y que el haber creado una técnica junto a el era algo que lo hacia muy feliz y lo llenaba de orgullo

Para ese momento la sonrisa de aki había crecido junto con el rojo en el rostro de fubuki, y mirando por encima del hombro de michiru aki vio como someoka terminaba su entrenamiento y caminaba en su dirección por lo que se levanto y antes de irse le dijo a michiru –bien yo me tengo que ir, pero porque no le cuentas a fubuki-kun lo ultimo que te dijo tu hermano sobre el cuando volvió a casa- y se paro y fue a ordenar las botellas con haruna

-claro, bueno lo ultimo que le escuche hablar, fue que encontraba que habías evolucionado de forma fascinante, aunque no se lo que fascinante significa, y que encontraba que eras una persona hermosa y que te queri….-en eso una mano tapo la boca de michiru, y fubuki mira hacia arriba para encontrarse con el sonrojado rostro de someoka quien trataba de mirar hacia cualquier otro lado que a el

-mi…michiru que cosas andas contando sobre mi….

-mmm solo repetía lo que habías dicho en casa sobre fubuki-san, ya sabes lo de que te gust….

-waaaaa!- someoka volvió a tapar la boca de su hermana y miro nervioso fubuki quien lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro rojo

-cre creo que viene siendo hora de que nos vayamos a casa michiru, vamos- toma la mano de su hermana y se pone a caminar pero lo detiene la mano de fubuki que lo toma de la muñeca

-someoka-kun necesito hablar contigo un segundo, michiru puedes ir con aki-san un segundo

-claro- se suelta de la mano de su hermano y corre hacia aki

-espera…michiru!...-se gira y observa la mirada seria de fubuki-supongo que no puedo escapar de esto no….

-…así es… era….es cierto lo que me contó michiru?

-eso depende de lo que te haya dicho…..-dijo mirando el suelo, y fubuki soltó un suspiro

-bueno eso de…..de que encuentras que mis ojos brillan, y que…..y que soy una persona hermosa…

Someoka apretó los puños y se puso aun más rojo si es que eso era posible a estas alturas

-….someoka-kun?

-si….si es cierto eres una persona hermosa de acuerdo! Y si encuentro que brillas cuando juegas! Y no puedo expresar con palabras….lo feliz que estoy de que hayas….entrado al…equipo

Fubuki se puso rojo y mostró una pequeña sonrisa, que hizo que el corazón de someoka palpitara con fuerza, y tomó delicadamente la mano de este y la apoyo contra su mejilla, lo que provoco que someoka se sorprendiera de no haber muerto de un infarto por lo rápido que latía su corazón en ese momento

-y…cual es….el final de la oración que estaba diciendo michiru-chan?

-…aaa demonios, que me gustas! – tomo a fubuki y lo abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho –me gustas,…y mucho- termino en susurro

-someoka-san- puso sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de someoka y lo abrazo con fuerza –también me gustas

Someoka sintió como una felicidad que no creía posible lo invadía, el hecho de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, era como estar en un sueño

Fubuki no estaba mucho mejor, tenia una sonrisa pegada en el rostro, y su corazón latía a gran velocidad

-Valla pero que sucede por allá!

-Tsunami-san no arruines el momento!

-jajaja lo siento aki pero no pude resistirlo- le contesto el pelirosa con una sonrisa boba en la cara

-haaaa….- aki se dio vuelta y observo como someoka se acercaba a buscar a michiru con el rostro rojo, y fubuki se alejaba en dirección a los camarines, rojo como un tomate –demonios tsunami, todo estaba tan bien…

-michiru dame un momento para cambiarme y nos vamos de acuerdo?

-muy bien onii-san te esperare aquí

* * *

><p>Unos minutos mas tarde apareció someoka con su uniforme común a buscar a michiru quien conversaba con aki en las bancas<p>

-listo michiru nos podemos ir, muchas gracias aki por cuidarla

-claro no te preocupes someoka-kun no fue ningún problema, michiru-chan nos vemos otro día de acuerdo?

-sii aki-nee nos vemos – contesto la pequeña con una gran sonrisa mientras aki se daba vuelta y se iba en quien sabe que dirección

-vamos michiru- someoka tomo la mano de su hermana y ambos se dirigieron a la salida de raimon, pero el acercarse vieron a una persona apoyada con el muro

-hu? a es fubuki-kun! – michiru corrió feliz hacia fubuki quien se levanto y tomo en brazos a la pequeña que corría hacia el

-michiru no hagas eso, fubuki que haces aun aquí creí que ya te habías ido a casa – dijo tomando a su hermana de los brazos de fubuki

-si es solo,…quería saber si nos podíamos ir juntos parte del camino y los acompaño a hacer las compras,….si eso no te molesta

-ha….emm claro eso seria …agradable,… puedes venir a cenar si quieres

-de verdad?…jeje …muy bien vamos someoka-kun – dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de someoka y comenzaba a caminar

-muy bien…-dijo balanceando a su hermana en uno sus brazos, mientras que con la otra entrelazaba sus dedos con la mano de fubuki

-sii fubuki-kun ira con nosotros!...mm? que pasa onii-san porque no hablas? y porque estas tan rojo? fubuki-kun también? waa no lo entiendo hermano contéstame

-michiru solo…cuando lleguemos a casa te lo explico

-jejeje

Someoka solo se puso mas rojo mientras fubuki reía contento y michiru los miraba sin entender que pasaba, y así los tres se fueron en dirección a sus casas.

* * *

><p>Buenop eso fue, espero que les haya gustado, y gracias por leer<p>

Byesss~


End file.
